This invention relates generally to handicrafts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel process for applying decorative beads to a flexible substrate, such as an article of clothing, in a desired arrangement.
The utilizing of handicrafts in conjunction with fabrics has long been known. Besides quilting, there is needlepoint, cross-stitching and other handicrafts that are based on incorporating yarn of different colors in the form of stitches on fabric. These stitches are to be arranged on the fabric in a specific arrangement forming a desired "picture".
Another way in which a desired "picture" could be achieved on fabric is by utilizing sequins in the form of small flat circular disks which are made in a wide variety of colors. Sequins can be placed on the fabric to form a particular design. The different colors can be utilized to denote certain features within that design. For example, a common design would be a domestic animal such as a dog, cat or bird. Similarly, a "picture" could be achieved on fabric by utilizing decorative beads which are either sewn or adhered to the fabric to form a particular design.
The placing of a handicraft on fabric in a desired location generally has been accomplished by two methods. The first method is to have the design reproduced as a chart on graph paper with symbols being utilized to represent different colors. The crafter can duplicate that design onto the fabric by counting from the chart and reproducing the design by utilizing of the same count on the fabric.
The second method, sometimes referred to as the "no count" method, simply has the original design painted or printed directly onto the fabric. All the crafter has to do is cover the printed color (or color designated area) with the appropriate matching color of craft material. This method is far faster and easier than counting, but it cannot be used in many instances. If, for example, the fabric is black, the printing or painting might be very difficult to observe. Another reason for not utilizing the "no count" method is that only preprinted fabric may be used, which excludes the majority of fabric choices.
Decorative beads have proven to be especially troublesome to crafters because, when handled separately, they are difficult to precisely align in accordance with a predetermined pattern to create an aesthetically pleasing design. When the beads are glued to an underlying substrate, such as an article of clothing, they tend to roll one way or another, making it very difficult to attain a precise alignment of the beads.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel handicraft process which assists crafters in reproducing designs on flexible substrates such as articles of clothing, utilizing decorative beads. The process should be easy to implement, be adaptable for use in connection with any color of fabric or underlying surface which, utilizing traditional methods, would not easily facilitate the preprinting of patterns thereon, and work well with preprinted handicraft guides such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,422. Moreover, a novel process for applying decorative beads to an article of clothing in a predetermined pattern is needed which ensures precise alignment of the beads in accordance with indicia provided on the pattern, and which helps to ensure that the beads remain in such precise alignment until firmly affixed to the clothing article. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.